La proposition d’Orochimaru
by unkwnown-xyz
Summary: Orichimaru X Sakura – Lemon chantage, Dom., Hum. Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !
1. Chapter 1

**La proposition d'Orochimaru**

_**Orichimaru X Sakura – Lemon (chantage, Dom., Hum.) - PWP - Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !!**_

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Tsunade avait envoyé Kakashi et une équipe d'Anbu en mission spéciale, à force de recherche la 5ème Hokage avait en effet trouvé un moyen pour libérer Sasuke du sceau d'Orochimaru qui maintenait ce dernier sous le contrôle du Sanin.  
Si la mission avait été un succès le Copy Ninja aurait déjà du être de retour depuis deux ou 3 jours au moins. Tsunade dont l'inquiétude était grandissante décida qu'il lui fallait envoyer au plus vite une équipe de secours, seulement en ce moment avec le problème de l'Akatsuki la majeur partie des ninja d'élites étaient soit occupés en mission, soit réquisitionner pour défendre Konoha en cas d'attaque.  
La seule personne ayant assez de compétence et de disponible pour cette mission de rescousse au combien périlleuse était sa jeune apprentie.  
Bien qu'elle avait voulu tenir Naruto et Sakura à l'écart de cette affaire concernant Sasuke, elle du se résoudre à changer sa décision. Sakura était la seule medic nin assez qualifié pour cette mission mais malheureusement Naruto lui était en mission avec Jiraiya, Sai et Yamato et Tsunade ne pouvait lui fournir qu'une équipe d'Anbu comme escorte.

Après avoir mit au courant sa jeune disciple sur les tenants de la mission, Sakura et son escorte de Anbu partirent sans tarder en direction d'Oto no Kuni. Après une journée de voyage, ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit devant le sinistre repère d'Orochimaru. Le plan en théorie était simple : s'infiltrer discrètement, retrouver Kakashi et les autres et partir le plus vite possible en espérant ne pas tomber sur Orochimaru, en pratique cela risquait d'être moins évident.

En pénétrant dans l'antre du Sanin l'équipe se dispersa et Sakura eut comme un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite des évènements. Après avoir déambulé dans couloirs sombres et observer quelques pièces vide la jeune Kunoichi finit par tomber sur une grande salle éclairée et là au milieu de celle-ci se tenait Kakashi, bâillonné et ligoté sur une chaise par des cordes recouverte de Chakra. Il était torse-nu et Sakura pouvait distinguer une étrange marque noir sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. Elle allait se précipiter vers lui pour le détacher quand une voix l'interpella et qu'elle vit Kakashi grimacer de douleur.  
- Qui me fait donc l'honneur de sa visite ? Ne serait-ce pas la jeune et jolie disciple de cette chère Tsunade ? A ta place je me tiendrais correctement si tu ne veux pas ce brave Kakashi passe de vie à trépas. La marque sur son torse est un de mes jutsu spéciaux dérivé de la technique de sceau des Hyuga, d'une simple pensée je peux lui faire souffrir le martyre…et bien évidemment le TUER. Dit le Sanin avec un rire sardonique en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
- Espèce de salopard !! Cria la jeune Kunoichi avec inquiétude.   
- Crois moi pas ce n'est pas grand-chose par rapport à ce que misérable mérite….à cause de cette vermine, j'ai perdu Sasuke… et tout espoir d'obtenir son corps et le Sharingan.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et où est Sasuke ?  
- Ce qui s'est passé ? C'est très simple, il y avait quelques lacunes dans le plan de Tsunade pour sauver Sasuke de mon emprise et le faire revenir à Konoha. Une fois que Kakashi eut neutralisé le sceau maudit, il compta ramener Sasuke…mais celui-ci avait d'autres projets. Kakashi et ses ANBU ont eut la mauvaise idée d'essayer de le convaincre par la force…même moi maintenant qu'il est libéré du sceau et de mon contrôle je me risquerais pas à attaquer le jeune Uchiha, inutile de dire qu'ils se sont fait sévèrement corrigé. Quand je les ai trouvé il était encore inconscient et Sasuke était surement déjà loin, partit sur la recherche d'Itachi sans aucun doute. Quand je pense que j'étais si près du but….et que qu'à cause de ce scélérat et de cette garce de Tsunade…ce minable village de Konoha…je jure que vais le réduire à néant.

Orochimaru était prit d'une rage folle et en même qu'il fulminait, Sakura pouvait observer Kakashi se torde de douleur.  
- Arrêtes…par pitié. Cria le jeu Kunoichi.  
Le Sanin retrouva soudain son calme :  
- Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu, j'espérais que Tsunade envoie Naruto pour secourir Kakashi pour avoir la joie de me débarrasser de ces deux vermines en même temps…mais après-tout il a aussi été ton sensei, j'imagine que le voir mourir sous tes yeux en étant impuissante sera un spectacle qui me réchauffera le cœur. Ah….et concernant l'équipe de Anbu qui t'accompagnait, Kabuto a disposé d'eux, inutile d'espérer du renfort donc.

Et sur ces mots il recommença sa séance de torture. Sakura regardait les larmes aux yeux son ex-sensei dont les hurlements étaient étouffés par son bâillon, c'était insupportable  
- Stoppe…par pitié…je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…mais par pitié laisse le tranquille.  
- Orochimaru s'exécuta puis reprit les mots de la jeune fille :  
- Tout ce que je veux vraiment…c'est un intéressant. Après tout il y a peut-être moyen de s'amuser un peu…écoutes comme j'ai toujours été enclin à la magnanimité j'ai une petite proposition à te faire : je vous laisserais partir tout deux sain et sauf si tu me laisses profiter à ma guise de ton corps de diablesse. Inutile de dire qu'il te faudra réussir à pleinement me satisfaire et bien entendu faire cela avec entrain, je n'ai as envie de baiser une poupée désarticulée qui se laisserait faire. Alors qu'en penses-tu ma jolie Kunoichi ?  
La jeune fille était effondrée, rien que d'envisagé que ce pervers la frôle lui donnait des haut le cœur mais si elle refusait Kakashi était condamné….elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir si elle avait une chance de le sauver.  
- C'est d'accord j'accepte ta proposition mais je veux ta parole que l'on pourra partir sain et sauf.  
- J'aurais bien d'autres occasions de faire payer de ce misérable et pour aujourd'hui m'amuser avec toi sera une vengeance suffisante…et nettement plus jouissive. Tu peux te déshabiller maintenant, tu n'a pas besoin de vêtement pour ce que nous allons faire…  
- Quoi ? Ici….mais il y a…Kakashi.  
- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas priver ton vieux sensei de ce spectacle, après tout tu fais ça pour lui….et je suis sur qu'il sera plus que ravie de te voir te faire baisser comme une chienne et t'écouter gémir de plaisir.

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de chercher à discuter, vu qu'Orochimaru ne se priverait pas du plaisir de l'humilier à la fois elle mais aussi Kakashi via cette mise scène, Sakura obtempéra et se déshabilla sous le regard peiné de son ancien sensei et celui lubrique et malsain du Sanin.

**A suivre.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié. __  
__Ce n'est pas beta-readé donc veuillez m'excuser si quelques grossières (voir beaucoup) fautes subsistent. __  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**La proposition d'Orochimaru**

**_Orichimaru X Sakura – Lemon (chantage, Dom., Hum.) - PWP - Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !!_**

****

****

* * *

****

Sakura était maintenant complètement nue, Orochimaru la dévorait des yeux et la fit se rapprocher de Kakashi qui lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le corps de déesse de sa jeune élève. Le Sanin passa derrière elle alors qu'elle tenait face à Kakashi et s'enroula autour d'elle tel un serpent ; palpant d'une main un de ses seins ferme et pourtant d'une extrême douceur pendant qu'il tétait goulument l'autre et que son autre main se glissait vers sa jolie chatte rose. Bien malgré elle la jeune Kunoichi sentait son corps la trahir et être excité par les attouchements d'Orochimaru. Rouge de honte de se retrouver ainsi devant son sensei elle ne pouvait cependant empêcher la pointe de ses seins de se durcir et de commencer à mouiller abondamment, elle essayait de retenir ses gémissements mais son souffle saccadé trahissait du plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Le Sanin était bien évidemment ravi des réactions qu'il provoquait, non seulement il la touchait contre son plein gré mais le meilleur dans tout ça était qu'il lui infligeait la honte d'apprécier ses caresses et sous le regard de Kakashi qui plus est.  
- Regarde un peu comme tu mouilles espèce de petite salope…je t'ai à peine touché et déjà tu n'en a peux plus d'attendre de te faire sauter…si jeune et déjà si chienne..ah..ah..ahSur ces mots Orochimaru porta à sa bouche ses doigts enduit de cyprine.  
- Hum….quel délice, ta chatte est vraiment une merveille ma jolie.  
Puis cette fois il prit la main de la jeune Kunoichi et la fit se caresser, une fois ses doigt luisant de cyprine il lui ordonna de passer ces dernier sous le nez de Kakashi. Elle voulu protester mais Orochimaru lui comprendre d'un regard que si elle ne s'exécutait pas Kakashi était bon une séance de torture beaucoup plus réel, malgré son extrême gêne elle obéît donc au Sanin.  
- Sens-moi un peu la mouille de ton ex-protégée…ça te fait envie hein ? Dommage pour toi c'est moi qui vais me régaler.  
Le Sanin reprit alors la main de Sakura et l'obligea à gouter à sa propre excitation et comme à son habitude elle s'en délecta ; la jeune Kunoichi avait eut quelques expériences saphiques et elle ne rechignait pas à lécher une bonne petite chatte, mais si elle devait reconnaître que la cyprine d'Ino et Tsunade étaient exquises, elle préférait décidemment la sienne…et encore elle n'avait pas la chance de se gouter à la source ; en tout cas elle comprenait très bien pourquoi son précieux nectar était si apprécié.  
- Orochimaru qui n'en revenait pas d'un tel spectacle plongea sa tête entre les cuisses de la jeune fille et lécha méticuleusement sa fente, la chatte de Sakura était désormais littéralement trempée et le Sanin se régalait du doux breuvage qui s'en échappait. Sa caresse se fit plus insistante et alors que sa langue fouillait, lapait, les parois brulantes de la chatte de la jeune Kunoichi, elle ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses mains dans la longue chevelure soyeuse du Sanin et presser la tête de ce dernier contre elle, l'encourageant à explorer plus encore sont Mont de Venus. Totalement absorbée par le plaisir elle en oubliait la situation et Kakashi qui se trouvait juste devant elle, ses gémissements n'étaient plus du tout étouffés et sans le vouloir elle s'oublia dans l'instant :  
- Oh oui …comme ça….que c'est bon…ahhh…je vais jouir.  
Orochimaru se ravissait de l'entendre ainsi s'extasier malgré elle, voyant qu'elle était toute proche de la jouissance il se mit à sucer délicatement son clitoris érigé et la réaction de la jeune fille se fit sans attente : elle fut frappé d'un orgasme fulgurant la faisait littéralement hurler de plaisir et trembler de tout ses membres pendant que le fruit de sa jouissance s'écoulait dans la bouche avide du Sanin.

Sakura revenait peu à peu à elle et réalisait ce qui venait de se passer, Orochimaru l'avait fait jouir sans retenu et ce sous les yeux de Kakashi, son entrejambe était luisante de cyprine et bien malgré elle, elle était excitée comme jamais, malgré la situation elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : sucer une bonne grosse bite puis se faire se faire baiser jusqu'à l'épuisement .L'état de la jeune fille n'avait pas bien entendu pas échappé au Sanin qui avait profité de sa légère introspection pour se dénuder. Dévorer cette jolie chatte l'avait excité plus de raison et sa verge fièrement dressée le faisait presque souffrir tant son érection était puissante.

Sakura observait le sexe tendu d'Orochimaru, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que le Sanin à l'allure androgyne puisse être doté d'une pareille verge, hormis peut-être Jiraiya et Kisame jamais elle n'en avait vu de si imposante et rien qu'à la vu de cette bite bandée au possible elle en avait une envie folle, dans le même temps elle était mortifiée et honteuse de désirée le Sanin et d'être ainsi exposée devant ancien sensei.  
D'un regard Orochimaru lui fit comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Sakura se mit alors à genoux et se retrouvait maintenant face à son sexe, elle était tenaillée entre le désir qu'elle avait de sucer cette splendide bite et la honte de sentir le regard de Kakashi sur elle. Voyant le Sanin s'impatienter et sachant parfaitement ce qui arriverait s'il s'énervait, Sakura approcha sa bouche de son gland turgescent et passa sa langue dessus, ce qui électrisa le Sanin. Sans plus attendre elle prit son sexe en bouche et commença à le sucer, l'aspirer et le titiller avec sa langue. Orochimaru ahanait de plaisir en contemplant sa verge entrer et sortir de la bouche de cette jeune nymphe, en passant sa main dans sa douce chevelure rose pour lui imprimer le rythme qu'il désirait. Saisissant il nouvelle occasion de l'humilier elle et Kakashi il interpella le ninja :  
- C'est une vrai pro cette petite, jamais on ne m'avait une fellation aussi bonne…regarde comme elle suce avec envie…elle bien grand grandie ta petite Sakura, je pari que tu aimerais te retrouver toi aussi dans sa bouche chaude et humide hein…  
Et sur ces mots le Sanin à l'aide d'un jutsu fit se déchirer le pantalon du ninja laissant apparaitre son érection. Sakura toujours afférée à sucer goulument Orochimaru vit la gène sur la visage de son ancien sensei, mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir d'être excité par la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux alors qu'elle-même avait prit du plaisir sous les caresses du Sanin et qu'elle en prenait encore en suçant sa splendide verge.  
La jeune fille qui ivre de désir se régalait de sa bite sentit qu'Orochimaru arrivait à bout de son endurance, elle accentua son mouvement de succion ce qui arracha au Sanin un râle de plaisir avant qu'il ne laisse éjaculer puissamment dans la bouche de Sakura. Elle se délectait avidement de la semence chaude et onctueuse du Sanin qui n'en finissait pas de venir si bien qu'elle se retrouvait avec du sperme à la commissure des lèvres. Egarée dans son excitation, la jeune Kunoichi finissait de laper le sexe d'Orochimaru alors qu'elle le sentait déjà reprendre de la vigueur, pendant que Kakashi lui était en proie à une nouvelle torture, celle de sa douloureuse érection dont il ne pouvait se soulager.

Le Sanin qui avait retrouvé tout son élan décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il enfile cette petite chatte dont le parfum était si exquis. Il se retira de la tiédeur de la bouche de la jeune fille puis la fit se mettre à quatre pattes face à Kakashi. Son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement de la verge de son sensei qui était bandé au maximum, encore une autre humiliation d'Orochimaru. Le Sanin s'installa derrière et se mit à caresser la fente de Sakura à l'aide de son gland tout en s'émerveillant de sa croupe, il faudrait qu'il s'attarde un peu plus tard sur ce ravissant petit cul pensa-t-il. Malgré l'humiliation la jeune Kunoichi avait la chatte trempée et gémissait à sa plus grande honte à chaque frottement du gland du Sanin, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il s'enfonce en elle afin de la soulager. Orochimaru continuait son petit jeu s'amusant de la frustration de la jeune fille, quant elle essaya de bouger sa croupe en arrière pour tenter de s'empaler sur lui, il recula en éclatant d'un rire sardonique.  
- Regardez-moi un peu cette petite salope…elle est censé subir ça contre son gré et la voilà qui essaye de s'empaler sur ma bite…ah…ah…ah  
Sakura resta silencieuse devant cette nouvelle humiliation tandis que la Sanin recommençait sa manœuvre.  
- Dis moi ce que tu veux jolie Kunoichi…il te suffit de le dire clairement pour l'obtenir.  
- Je…euh…je…  
Orochimaru poursuivit sa douce torture en faisait à peine pénétrer le bout de son gland et cette fois Sakura ne pu se retenir malgré le regard de Kakashi.  
- Je veux que tu me baise, je veux sentir ta bite au fond de ma chatte….pitié, c'est vrai je suis une petite salope qui a envie de se faire sauter…pitié…prend-moi.  
Sur ce paroles le Sanin s'enfonça dans sa chatte jusqu'à la garde ce qui la fit hurler de contentement, de même pour lui. Sakura sentait les lents et longs va-et-vient d'Orochimaru la remplir comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, c'était si bon qu'elle en oubliait totalement la situation.  
- Oh…OUI, vas-y….met la moi bien au fond comme ça…Ahhh…ouiii….ce qu'elle est grosse….Ahhhh…c'est bon….aaahhh  
Orochimaru se ravissait lui aussi de glisser dans ce fourreau brulant qui contractait délicieusement sa verge, finalement la perte de Sasuke avait presque été bénéfique vu que ça lui permettait de baiser cette jeune sylphide. Le pauvre Kakashi assistait impuissant à ces ébats le sexe gonflé de désir par la vue de Sakura et de la savoir si salope au point qu'elle jouissait de se faire sauter par Orochimaru.  
Le Sanin qui ne perdait pas une occasion d'humilier la jolie Kunoichi eut alors une petite idée.  
- Tu es libre de sucer ce pauvre diable de Kakashi si tu le veux, il serait dommage que tu fasses tout cela pour finalement qu'il meurt de priapisme…ah...ah…ah  
Ecoutant les paroles du Sanin, Sakura resta pendant un moment absente devant l'erection de son sensei. Puis voyant le visage de ce dernier suite aux mots d'Orochimaru, cumulé à son état d'extrême excitation et cette verge fièrement tendue devant elle, elle se dit que ça honte pouvait allée au diable, Kakashi avait déjà vu à quel point elle était salope, autant donc qu'il en profite, sans compter que l'idée de le sucer tout en se faisant prendre par Orochimaru l'excitait encore davantage. Et ainsi elle prit Kakashi en bouche, aspirant son sexe du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le soulager de sa douloureuse trique. Apparemment elle réussissait plutôt bien sa tache au vu des râles de bonheur du Copy Ninja. La jeune fille était foudroyée par le plaisir de sentir le Sanin au plus profond d'elle pendant qu'elle suçait avidement son ex-sensei, plus rien ne comptait hormis la satisfaction qu'elle sentait tout proche. Le Sanin lui était au bord du Nirvana, s'enfonçant une fois encore au plus profond de la chatte brûlante de Sakura il la sentit se raidir et son vagin se contracter au maximum autour de sa verge, puis elle éclata dans un orgasme démentiel alors qu'au même moment Kakashi lui, venait dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Devant cette scène Orichimaru arriva au bout de sa résistance et sentit éjaculée copieusement dans un plaisir infini au fond de la chatte de Sakura. Terrassée par son orgasme, la bouche et le visage maculée par la semence de Kakashi qui avait éjaculée puissamment alors qu'elle-même jouissait et la verge du Sanin encore plantée en elle alors qu'elle sentait son sperme au chaud au fond de son utérus, s'abandonna à l'épuisement quelques instant alors que ses deux amants en faisait de même.

Mais le Sanin allait-il en rester là ?

**A suivre ??**

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.  
**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui est très mal écrit, bourré de fautes, oublis de mots et tournures syntaxiques bancales…il a été trop vite écrit et à peine relu, il mériterait une large correction mais le système d'édition sur est vraiment bidon, du coup j'ai la flemme de le faire…peut-être un jour.**_

_**Ce n'est toujours pas beta-readé donc veuillez m'excuser si quelques grossières (voir beaucoup) fautes subsistent dans ce chapitre également mais ce n'est pas évident de se relire en ayant son texte en tête.**_

**_  
Tout les commentaires sont acceptés (et même attendus) mais essayez juste d'élaborer un peu que ce soit une critique... ou non ; à noter que j'ai découvert comment laisser la possibilité aux anonymes de faire une review, j'espère qu'il y aura donc un peu plus de commentaires (ça fonctionne également pour mes autres fics qui ont plutôt du succès si j'en crois le nombre de hits…mais très peu de com.)._ **


End file.
